My Very First Fanfic
by Sunnstar
Summary: This is the most random Hey Arnold! fanfic you will ever [please!] read, and I can't think of an accurate summary. XD Oh, and there are 33 chapters. D


This was my first ever fanfic. I wrote this when I was nine, so it's pretty terrible. I edited the grammar and spelling as far as I could, before the bad writing got too unbearable.

It was an ordinary day in the fourth grade, when Mr. Simmons announced that they will be doing a class project about marriage. He then announced the partners:

MR. SIMMONS: Okay, here are the partners: Sid & Rhonda, Stinky & Nadine, Eugene & Sheena (sorry I forgot her name), Gerald & Phoebe, Helga and— Helga crosses her fingers; _Please be Arnold,_ she thought Brainy!

HELGA: No! Please Mr. Simmons! Anyone but him!

MR. SIMMONS: I'm sorry Helga. But that's how I planned it out. Okay, now where were we? Oh yes, then we have Harold and Patty, and Arnold and Lila!

Arnold looked around the class for Lila; _Yes, yes, yes! I finally get to be with Lila, not that one-eye-browed monkey, Helga! Finally!_

MR. SIMMONS: Okay everyone, move your desks and get your partners. I'll call you up one by one for you to pick your jobs out of hats. Um, Patty and Harold you go first. Patty, pick from the girls' hat and Harold from the boys'. They picked.

HAROLD: I got, I got… a mailman… sulks

PATTY: I got a professional basketball player for the WNBA!

_Lucky!_ Harold thought

MR. SIMMONS: Sid and Rhonda, you're up.

RHONDA: I'm a fashion designer! Yes!

SID: I'm a sumo wrestler?

MR. SIMMONS: Now Arnold and Lila and Nadine and Stinky.

ARNOLD: I'm a lawyer?

LILA: Yey I'm a ballerina!

STINKY: Gosh, I'm a farmer he's a little disappointed

RHONDA: And, naturally, I'm a fashion designer!

MR. SIMMONS: Last but not least, Phoebe and Gerald and Brainy and Helga!

GERALD: A musician? Cool!

PHEOBE: Yea, a rocket scientist!

BRAINY: A garbage man snort

HELGA: I'm a, I'm a... _what?!_

Chappie 2

HELGA: I'm a _chef!_I can't believe this! First I have to get married to this… this loser, and then he becomes a garbage man, and now I, Helga Geraldine… I mean Helga G. Pataki has to become a CHEF! How in the universe am I supposed to survive?! How are a garbage man and a chef supposed to make money for food? Huh, Mr. Simmons, huh?

MR. SIMMONS: Well I… well… uh—

HELGA: Well, I'm not gunna stand for this! And if anyone else agrees with me, come one!

Helga marches right over to the door, opens it, steps through, and slams it shut. Helga starts walking down the hallway and by then everyone was staring at her.

HALL MONITOR: Ahem! And just where do you think you're going? I need to see a hall pass.

HELGA: Oh, hi hall-monitor Laura she's a fifth grader

LAURA: Well, anyway, can I see that hall pass of yours?

HELGA: I don't have one but I can change that in a jiffy holds up her fist

LAURA: Never-mind! walks away mad

Helga keeps on running until she gets stops by someone she does not want to see right now.

Chappie 3

HELGA: Uh, hey Principal Wartz.

He kneels down and blocks the door.

PRINCIPAL: Just where do you think you're going, little lady?!

HELGA: Um, um

Helga punches him in the stomach and then does a round- off and runs out the door.

HELGA: by, by!

She ran out the door and stop on the sidewalk. Where could she go? she couldn't go home; no one would notice her, oh here! Helga ran across the street to the best ice cream place in town: Sunday's Sundaes Ice-Cream Parlor. I told Rachel Sunday what I wanted: double scoop chocolate chip cookie dough with a side of rainbow sprinkles and blueberries on top (yum!). Helga guess Hillary Duff and Fantasia Burrino(other workers) noticed she was upset because they asked,

"Why do you look so mad?" so Helga told them everything. Jennifer Hudson (the last worker) said, "Wow!"

HELGA: thanks, you guys. I'm gunna go now."

Then she turned around and went to her house.

4 hours later…

RING! RING! RING!

HELGA: Crimany! picked up the phone Hello?

? Hey Helga, it's me.

HELGA: Oh Hey Phoebs! So how was the rest of school?

PHEOBE: Oh, then Arnold started saying something about you-

HELGA: WHAT DID HE SAY?!

PHEOBE: Well, he said that your—

Helga started saying that mushy stuff about Arnold

CRACKLE, CRACKLE, CRACKLE

PHEOBE: We're getting disconnected. Lemme switch phones and call you back. Bye.

they hung up

RING, RING, RING!

HELGA: Hey, so anyway…continues saying mushy stuff then gets interrupted by line two

PHEOBE: Hi, Helga. It's me again.

HELGA: Wait, Phoebe, weren't you just on line one?!

PHEOBE: No.

HELGA: Hold on, let me check who. switches to line 2

? Um, Helga it's…

**Chappie 4**

Arnold. Was all that stuff true?

HELGA: I gotta go. She hangs up and switches to line two

Phoebe, I gotta go. quickly hangs up

HELGA: to herself Great, just great. Now Arnold knows I love him…

Then, she fainted.

Next Day

BB Hey Olga! Get down now! You're bus is here!

HELGA: Cool your beepers, Bob! And it's Helga!

Helga went down the stairs and got on the bus. Phoebe lived 3 streets away so Helga sat by herself for a while. After 1 street Arnold got on the bus to where Helga was sitting and sat down.

ARNOLD: Was all that stuff you said yesterday true?

HELGA: Um… No!

ARNOLD: Then why were you saying it?

HELGA: Well, um… Phoebe was having a play and that was my line! Yeah that's it! A play!

ARNOLD: Whatever. Goes over to Gerald and starts talking  
After a few minutes Phoebe walks on and Helga tells her everything until they get to school.

on the loudspeakerPRINCIPAL: Attention everyone! I would like to announce that today is carnival day!

Evry1 YAY!

Everyone went in the playground to play games. (The school was really rich so they could afford anything.)

ARNOLD: Hey Gerald, let's go in the tunnel of love, okay?

GERALD: Oh, all right.

Arnold and Gerald got in Arnold's first

Ruth gets in the girls line.

PHEOBE: Hey Helga, wanna go in the tunnel of love?

HELGA: Crimanny, Pheebs, but okay.

Then Lila sneaks in line and then Brainy hoping 4 Helga.

All of a sudden Arnold's Grandpa came.

Gp Hey shortman u forgot your lunch.

The person in charge says NEXT! and pushes everyone in. Everyone went in. A few minutes later everyone went out. The pairs were:………

**Chappie 5**

Arnold went with Ruth!

Gerald went with Helga!

Phoebe went with Grandpa?!

Lila went with Brainy

ARNOLD: I can't believe I got to go with Ruth……………………

GERALD: I can't believe I had to go with Helga! That is so unfair!

ARNOLD: Yea, usually it's me that has to live with Helga. But now finally I get Ruth:-

Gerald just sighs.

GERALD: I wonder what happened to Phoebe?

PHEOBE: I don't know why that 6th grader in charge didn't even realize he was 70 years older than me!

HELGA: Yea, I mean who else but her would be so dumb that she would put a nine year old with someone who has hair sticking out of his ears… Oh, Phoebes do you want to try that game over there where you have to squirt the target for 60 seconds and if you miss it will bounce back off those mirrors around it on you?

PHEOBE: Well, okay but u go 1st.

HELGA: No problemo.

Helga got her water gun and the boy in charge said,

On your marks, get set, GO!

Helga started squirting as the boy was timing his watch.

Then all of a sudden Arnold walked by with Gerald. Helga stopped to look at him and moved the water gun a little to the left. The boy started saying 6…5…4…3…2… but then the water shot back from the mirror and soaked her.

GERALD: Ha, ha, ha! That was hilarious! C'mon Arnold, let's go to that roller-coaster over there.

ARNOLD: Okay, but I want to sit in the back.

GERALD: All right, fine. rolled his eyes

They got in the back and the ride started. At the loop, it paused for a second at the top and Arnold threw up.

GERALD: Oh, gross man.

Lila was sitting at a table near the coaster and even though she was kinda mad at Arnold, she screamed.

LILA: Arnold, are you oka—She stopped and looked up.

Chappie 6

5 minutes later…

LILA: Oh, this is so gross!

Lila was sitting in the principal's and he just handed her a wet towel.

LILA: I can't believe I just got slimed with throw up! she is almost done wiping it off  
PRINCIPAL WARTZ: Well Lila, I think you can go now. You should get back to the carnival before school is out.

LILA: All right, thank you ever-so much, Principal Wartz. Lila went back outside to the carnival and five minutes later the bell rang. :-P

After School…

Helga was walking home and when she saw Arnold, she hid behind a trash can.

ARNOLD: Gerald, since next week is my birthday, do want to come to Chuckie Cheeses with me?

GERALD: Sure, Arnold.

They waked to Arnold's house. Helga came out from behind the trash can and told Phoebe what she heard.

HELGA: Uh, Phoebe, how bout you and me do a little spying next week?

PHEOBE: Okay, Helga.

Next week Chuckie Cheeses… (Last month of Summer vacation)

Arnold and Gerald were at the front desk getting their tokens with Grandpa.

ARNOLD: Thanks Grandpa. I'm gunna go play skee-ball now. Gerald, ya wanna come with me?

GERALD: Nah, I'll play basketball waaay on the other side.

ARNOLD: Kay.

Arnold went to the skee-ball game and Gerald went to the basketball game.

PHEOBE: Helga, do you want to the basketball game? I want to try something new for a change.

HELGA: Um… How bout I try something that you roll? Like………………………………… SKEE-BALL!

PHEOBE: Well, okay, I guess

Phoebe went over to basketball and met Gerald shooting hoops. A minute later Phoebe started and was really good.

PHEOBE: So Gerald, makes a basket where's your makes a basket friend Arnold? misses and then makes again

ARNOLD: Oh him, misses he went to go play makes skee-ball. misses

PHEOBE: SKEE-BALL?! misses

GERALD: Yea, why?

Chappie 7 

PHEOBE: Cause that's where Helga is! Oh, she can't see Arnold there!

GERALD: Why not?

PHEOBE: Well, because… hesitates Do you promise to keep a secret?

GERALD: Sure!

PHEOBE: Well, okay. You know how when Helga plays a game, she kinda gets all over the place?

GERALD: Yea…

PHEOBE: Well, hesitates again okay, she has a locket, and guess who's picture is in it?

GERALD: Who?

PHEOBE: whispers Arnold. So if she does what she usually does, then Arnold might find her locket!

Back at the skee-ball game…

Helga and Arnold were tied with 150s and they were on their last ball each. They had made a bet that whoever wins gets to ask the loser 2 questions and he/she has to answer truthfully. If they tied, they have to play a whole next game.

Arnold had just made a 130 point shot with his last ball. (A/N: I know that's not a real skee-ball number, but you'll see why I wrote it)

Helga thinks Oh no! If I don't make these 150 points, Arnold gets to ask me 2 questions! And I have a feeling what that would be!

Helga rolls the ball and then falls down and her locket falls out of her shirt.

ARNOLD: Helga, what's that?! pointing to the locket which was luckily faced down.

The ball lands between the 150 and the 100 and it rolls around and around and then finally it lands in the one hundred and…

Chappie 8

HELGA: I got 150 points! Yes! Okay, football head, here's the questions and you have to answer them truthfully. First question: What does Lila have that I don't that makes you like her more?

ARNOLD: Well, the only thing I can think of is that she's nicer and prettier but lately she's been acting meaner.

HELGA: Okay, second question: Do you like me and why?

ARNOLD: Well, actually no because your really mean and annoying and ugly with that one eyebrow of yours

HELGA: I gotta go.

She runs to the exit and throws Phoebe all her tickets, which were a lot.

Later Helga's House

Helga was on the phone with Phoebe.

PHEOBE: Why did you run out of Chuckie Cheeses like that?

HELGA: Because, Pheebs, just because. But when I gave you all my tickets, what prize did you get?

PHEOBE: Oh I got a locket just like yours and so did Gerald. I'm putting him in mine.

HELGA: I need to do some thinking. Bye.

PHEOBE: Bye.

She thinks for a while then picks up the phone and dials.

HELGA: Hello? This is Helga.

Chappie 9

HELGA: Is Arnold there?

? This is Arnold.

HELGA: I really need to tell you something.

ARNOLD: Yes?

Okay, remember when I fell back when we were playing skee-ball and something fell out of my shirt?

ARNOLD: Yea, what was that?

HELGA: That was my locket with a picture of……of you.

ARNOLD: Really?

HELGA: Yes. Also remember when I said all that stuff on the phone and then I said that it for Phoebe?

ARNOLD: Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss.

HELGA: That was true. I said that because I thought it was Phoebe on the line.

ARNOLD: But why did you say that even if you thought I was Phoebe?

HELGA: Because I love you. I've loved you ever since I met you in kindergarten when you lent me your umbrella. You were always nice to me and I always had a crush on you but I picked on you so no one would know. And when we were in Chuckie Cheeses and you told me that you didn't like me, that was why I left. Because I was so sad.

ARNOLD: You know what? I think I'm really to like you-like you. Helga and Arnold both hung up at the same time.

Then Helga fell asleep and had a crazy dream.

Chappie 10

Helga's Dream

Helga and Arnold were sitting in the park on a bench at 6:30 pm. They were talking about when they were in kindergarten and how they met on the first day when it was raining. Helga was really happy.

ARNOLD: Helga, do you want to be my girlfriend?

HELGA: Absolutely.

They kissed.

Helga woke up…

HELGA: to herself Oh boy, do I wish that was true.

**Next Day (1****st**** day of 5****th**** grade)**

HELGA: Okay, so our room is #302 and our teacher is Mrs. S.

Phoebe and Helga walk in

MRS. S: Now everyone, go stand in the front of the room. I will give each desk and each person a number and that will be the desk you sit at. she gave each desk and each person a number and everyone sat down Now we will go around the class and say your names and 2 things about you. Let's start with you.

EUGENE: Well, my name's Eugene and I love singing and I'm a jinx.

RHONDA: I'm Rhonda and I love fashion and dancing.

ARNOLD: I'm Arnold and I like comic books and… Helga!

evry1 but Helga What?!

Helga ran out the door with her hands on her face…

Next day after school… (Helga and Phoebe were in the park on a bench)

PHEOBE: Oh my, it's 6:25, I have to get home no. Bye.

HELGA: Bye.

Helga sits there for 5 minutes and then Arnold comes and sits down.

ARNOLD: Hey, Helga.

HELGA: Hey.

ARNOLD: Helga, I've got to ask you a question. Will you be my girlfriend?

Helga's heart practically stops beating. she thinks _this is just like my dream!_

HELGA: Absolutely

ARNOLD: Thank you. I love you Helga. kisses her on the cheek Bye.

Arnold walks away.

So, didja like it? Please reply!

Chappie 11

7:00 on the phone

(Since 5th grade started, Helga started being WAY nicer.)

HELGA: Phoebe, guess what? Arnold asked me to be his girlfriend!

PHEOBE: Wow! Gerald asked me to be _his_ girlfriend too! (lol I just thought of that now)

H & P Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(girly scream)

HELGA: I'm gunna go now. Bye.

They hung up and went to sleep.

Next day

The next week was a week off. Helga and Phoebe were at the mall . Helga and Phoebe cared a lot more about their clothes from fashion tips from Rhonda. Phoebe (she had a HUMUNGO change) finally let her hair completely down, got it extended and colored brown with blonde highlights and totally straight with it curled in at the bottom. (I know, it's almost impossible to picture it inside your head!) Today she was wearing it in a French braid. Helga, on the other hand shaved the middle of her ONE eyebrow, making TWO ones! She took away the bow, brought her uh… horizontal hair vertical. She got brown "highlights" and at the top it's perfectly straight and flat (no bumps) and then it got really curly. They both grew a few inches. (Surprise, surprise!) Anyway, back to the story.

Helga and Phoebe were at the mall in the shirts section.

Helga got a lavender really short sleeved top that said LOVE in baby blue with a big light pink heart under it. Phoebe got a sleeveless one that said angel They just paid for all their stuff and then went outside. Then they see the new fifth grade girl in the other Ella who they had made friends with very fast.

HELGA: Hey, Ella. What's up?

EUGENE: Well, I heard the pp Mrs. S talking to the pp and you know what I found out?

PHEOBE: tell me!

EUGENE: Well, their trying to get the 5th graders to have a competition where they finish all the difficult tasks, and then 1 person wins

H&P What?!

EUGENE: we win……………………………………………

Chappie 12

EUGENE: $1,000,000 and a free trip for 2 for 2 weeks to Ha-wa-ee!

H&P COOL:)

Helga So, do you know when this will start?

EUGENE: tomorrow! (it was the last day of the 1 week vacation- so many vacations!)

PHEOBE: Wow!

EUGENE: I can't believe it! Oh, I have to go now. My mom's expectin me. walks away

Next Day…

Mrs. S Class, I've got an announcement to make. Helga and Phoebe look at each other excitedly We will take 10 days off of school (aNOTHER vacation!) to have an extremely gross and hard contest. The winner will get $1,000,000 and a free trip for 4 to Hawaii!

Class YEA!

Mrs. S And it starts right after school. So everyone interested, come to my desk to sign up. And don't forget to wear dirty clothes tomorrow!

Then the bell rang and everyone went to her desk for a sign up sheet.

Mrs. S Don't forget to get your parent/guardian's permission slip with information!

Arnold- So, Gerald, what do you think do you think the first competition will be?

Gerald- I don't know. Maybe to skydive after rolling in the mud, or bungee-jumping with a blindfold!

Arnold- Good suggestions, but I think that's way too dangerous!

At Arnold's house

Hey Grandpa, will you sign this?

Grandpa Hmmm, what is that?

It's a contest for all the fifth grade, but Mrs. S said it would be gross and a little dangerous. But that's okay!

Grandpa Well………… I don't know………… maybe I shouldn't……………

Next Day

Mrs. S Harold, we you collect the permission slips please?

Ha Okay. EVERYONE GIVE ME YOUR PERMISSION SLIPS NOW!:o Thank you.;x Hey, Arnold, where's yours!?

Arnold Okay, um, well…… funny thing about that……

Oh no! What will happen to Arnold?!

Chappie 13

Arnold Sorry, Mrs. S, I left it in my locker, can I go get it?

Mrs. S Sure!

Arnold ran to his locker and came back and handed it in to Mrs. S. Mrs. S announced that the first competition will be to…

Mrs. S Test your knowledge in the Trivia Maze! (Danielle, I know this a lot like yours. Sorry! )Today will be a competition day! Oh by the way, everyone made it in. So in 5 minutes this class will start the maze in the playground made of strong glass. You will go to table #1 and they will give you each a piece of paper with a stamp and once you get to the twentieth level, you get to the next challenge tomorrow. If you get one wrong, you have to leave, but, you don't have to come to school for the rest of the competition. bell rings Oh, there's the bell! Well, good luck!

? Hi, my name is Danielle and I'm in charge. Mrs. S's class at booth #1, other class at booth #20. The person at the booth you're at will ask you all a question and if you know the answer you will write it on the paper and show it to him and if it's right, he'll give you a stamp, if you're wrong, you have to leave. So guys, start!

Everyone went in the maze in the booth. The guy says:

GUY: Okay the riddle is: (I'm using riddles from the riddle board, so give some more please with the answer!) These too guys, a bus driver and a doctor were both in love with the same woman, a pretty girl named Morgan. One day the bus driver had to go on a long bus trip that would last a week and gave Morgan 7 apples. Why?

Harold wrote: cuz he thought she would be hungry.

Rhonda wrote: that was his idea of a stupid present.

Everyone else wrote: he didn't want the doctor to be with her, and an apple a day keeps the doctor away.

Then in their line order, they put it on the table and the man gave everyone a stamp except Rhonda and Harold. They had to drop out.

Everyone else was doing great. Arnold was at the 9th booth and was ahead of everyone accept Helga. (Phoebe got pushed to the end of the line.) The guy at the 9th booth:

GUY: the riddle is: Two people were racing around a 100 mile track. One person finished in 80 minutes, the other in 1 hr and 20 min. who won?

ARNOLD: it was a tie.

GUY AT BOOTH:good job (stamps his paper)

Arnold goes to booth 10 where Helga is.

GUY AT BOOTH:one night, a man was killed in a round resturant. The police came and questioned everyone:

cook I was busy preparing food.

waitress I was busy taking orders.

man next to murdered guy I was busy giving my orders.

janitor I was busy cleaning the corners.

The police arrested the murderer. Who did it and how were they lying?

They both get it right.

Curly is at booth 6.

GUY AT BOOTH: this is a math problem. If Sam 13 apples, and Alex had 9 apples, and then Sam gave her 2 apples, who had more?

CURLY: Sam!

GUY AT BOOTH: oh I'm sorry but that is incorrect. You will have to sit out.

The whistle blew and everyone who didn't make a mistake finished and came out.

D: Okay everyone, good job. 3 people from each class got out, so the remainders will compete tomorrow to……………

Chappie 14

Dive into a jello pool with goggles with mud in them and frogs in your clothes to find pieces of paper with points on them. Once you found 1 piece of paper, you st down and take off your goggles and the frogs. The losers have to leave the challenge. Anyone wanna back down now?!

No one said anything.

Next day at challenge

All 24 people were ready and was at a side of an 8 feet pool.

D: On your marks, get set, go!

Everyone jumped in and first Helga pulled out 105 pts., Arnold found 50 pts., Ella found 80 pts., and another boy in the other class found 75 pts. They were tied with 4 out of 24 out of the pool. Then Gerald fished out 200 pts., Phoebe found 40 pts., Brainy found 60 pts., and a girl from the other class got 300. They were tied again with 455 pts. Then an opponent pulled out 10 points putting the other class in the lead by 10. Sheena came out with 20 so they were leading. With 10 people out, just 12 more to go. Then Eugene came out.

EUGENE: I got…-10.

GERALD: way to go, jinx!

Now they were tied. 3 more people came out (Lila; 2 opponents) Lila with 19 opponents with 9 each. Then 4 more people came out, Patty, Nadine, Ella's two friends. All had 7 pts. tying it with 500. 6 more 2 go. Stinky found 35, Sid found 15, making it 548 to 513. One opponent got 34, and his friend got out a paper.

ARNOLD: If he gets 34, we win, if he gets 36 they win. There are no more 35 pts.

GUY: I got………………………………

Chappie 15

GUY: 34! his whole class: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Mrs. S's class Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!

D: Congrats, guys! The next challenge is: for the next 8 days, you will be stranded in one house with two bathrooms, one for girls and one for boys, but other then that it will be completely empty. You guys will get each 3 regular suitcases from me and start packin tonight. The suitcases are in your class. Good Luck!

Next day… font 

Everyone went into the house and went to their rooms. Brainy, Patty, and Sid decided to forfeit. Now there were only 9 people left. Arnold & Helga, Nadine & Stinky, Phoebe & Gerald, Eugene & Sheena. Everyone was boyfriend and girlfriend. But then there was Lila. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she was still as pretty. One day Sheena caught Eugene staring at Lila and whispering to himself "Lila looks so pretty today. I wish I could be her boyfriend." So Sheena dumped him. And Stinky caught Nadine saying the same thing about Gerald, so he dumped her. Stinky was mad at Nadine, Nadine was mad at Stinky for dumping her and Phoebe for being Gerald's girlfriend and the same for Gerald 4 being Phoebe's gf. Sheena was mad at Eugene and vice versa. Whoa, too many mad people here. Then Danielle came in.

D: Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that the next challenge will be to gymnastics competition and starting in 2 min., you will train, and then at 8:30 pm tonight, you will perform 1 by 1. The bottom 2 will have to leave. (By the way, Lila is really jealous of Helga 4 bein Arnold's gf.) So, they all practiced and came back to the house in the yard. Lila went first. She did two cartwheels in a row on the high beam and then did a back hand spring off the beam. Then she jumped onto the springboard and did a flip in the air and landed at the end of the beam, then did a back-walkover and was done. Everyone clapped. She jumped off and muttered to Helga, "beat that."

So Helga started off with a handstand, and then turned it into a front walkover. Then a round-off to the end of the beam then a flip to the springboard and another flip, followed by a backbend into a back-walkover. Everyone clapped. Then it was Arnold's turn. He started off the beam, did a cartwheel and got on the low bar. He somersaulted on it thrice, and then jumped to the high bar, and flipped twice onto the mat. Everyone clapped again. When everyone finished, Danielle announced the losers.

D: And the 2 people that will have to leave are……………

Chappie 16

D: ………Stinky and Eugene! (Being jinxes, they messed everything up, lol)

So tomorrow, the rest of you will do the bubble gum- blowing contest! You will each be given 1 piece of double-bubble bubble gum. The one that blows the smallest bubble will be eliminated! So, Arnold, Phoebe, Nadine, Helga, Gerald, and Lila, here is the gum!

She held out 6 pieces of gum and Lila, being the jealous girl that she is, took her piece AND Helga's. But unfortunately for her, Danielle found out and disqualified Lila.

EVERYONE: HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Lila was so mad Helga could have sworn she saw a little steam coming from her.

Everyone started chewing and Danielle pointed to everyone 1 by 1. The order was:

Gerald-4 ft.

Helga- 3 ft, 6 in.

Arnold-3 ft, 2 in.

Phoebe-2 ft, 2 in.

Nadine-1 ft, 11 in.

D: oh, I'm sorry Nadine, but you have to leave the tournament! But the rest a ya, stay tuned for the next competition which will eliminate 1/4 players. Tomorrow, the contest is…

Chappie 17

D: ……a rubber band slingshot contest! So get ready for tomorrow!

Helga and Phoebe were practicing with their small pony-tail holders in the yard and got pretty far. An hour later they went to bed and before they knew it, it was tomorrow.

D: Okay, people, this is the penultimate (2nd to last) contest, and we are starting now!

She gave everyone a rubber band and then said their name 1 by 1 and they sling-shotted their rubber bands.

Now, I'm not going to tell you who got what just yet!

D: Hey guys, that was really good, I will measure when you guys are asleep and I'll tell you who lost in the morning. This time, I won't tell you the next challenge, but my advice is: don't eat a big breakfast.

So everyone went to bed very nervous and excited. Helga and Arnold woke up early, like 6:30, and Arnold knocked on Helga's door and they watched the sun rise in the backyard. :-:-:- Then it was 7:00 and they went back to bed but Helga couldn't sleep. So at 7:45 she got a small breakfast just like Danielle said to. Then Phoebe came in and they started talking.

HELGA: so, Phoebe, if you win, who will you take with you on the cruise?

PHEOBE: I'm not sure, either you or Gerald. But I'm sure I'm gunna lose. I suck at slingshotting. Well, at least against you guys, anyway. Who do you think you will take on the cruise if you win?

HELGA: I don't know. I'm stuck between my best friend, and my boyfriend. then cheers up a little But I'm not positive I'm going to win.

No one said anything. After what seemed like hours, it was 8:30 and time to announce the loser.

D: Okay guys, time for elimination!

Someone got 2 yards.

Someone got 1 yard, 2 ft, 7 in.

Someone got 1 yard, 2 ft, 3 in.

Someone got 1 yard, 1 foot, 11 in.

And the one, that came so close, so close to winning $1,000,000,000 and a free trip for 2 for Hawaii, but has sadly lost the slingshot contest is………………!

So, what do you think? Please reply!

font colorblue Chappie 18 font colorblue 

D: Phoebe!

PHEOBE: Thank you. It's been fun while it lasted. Good bye.

She walked home with tears in her eyes. Everyone watched her go. Then Danielle turned back to the three remainders. So guys, the next contest that will take place right now, is the Ice Cream Eating Tongue Twister Contest!

GERALD: what do you do?

D: you have to eat all the ice cream while you say tongue twisters the whole time. The first two to finished will go to the next round. she snaps her fingers and a guy comes with three huge chocolate sundaes and everyone sits down Your tongue twisters are: Sally sells sea shells by the sea shore. You will start eating and talking on my whistle. Ready…set…TWEET!

She blew her whistle and everyone dug into their ice cream and said the tongue twister. In about 4 minutes, Helga was done.

HELGA: Done!

D: great job! While you wait for them to finish, go inside and wash up.

Meanwhile…

ARNOLD: ready to give up?

GERALD: you wish!

They continued eating and tongue twister-ing, and a moment later one of them passes out!

? YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!

If you want to see who goes against Helga in the contest (did you really think I would tell you just yet:-P:-(, please reply for the next chappie, where Helga and (ha ha! The 2 boys have the same amount of letters in their names!) compete for $1,000,000,000 and a 2 week cruise for 2 to Hawaii!

font colorpink Chappie 19 font colorpink 

D: congrats! You two will compete in the tree climbing contest!

HELGA: all you have to do is climb a tree?

D: ah, that's what it sounds like. But you have to climb a palm tree and get the ring with a bucket of pudding on your head, worms in your pants WITHOUT underwear, and feathers in your shirts. So lets walk across the street and we'll start now. So what you do is, you climb the palm tree, when you get to the top, there will be a huge ring and then you have to climb down with the ring and the first one to win will get… ONE BILLION $'s AND A FREE TWO WEEK TRIP FOR 2 IN HAWAII! Good luck! On your marks, get, GO!

They both started climbing really well and Danielle (dmmb002) was doing the talking.

D: AND THEY'RE OFF! It looks very close but I think someone is starting to take the lead… Yes and it's font colorblue size2 ARNOLD! font colorpink Oh wait, Helga's catching up to him and, oh goodie, Helga has the ring, she's putting it on her neck, but then Arnold comes and takes his ring and holds it while climbing down, and then they are both exactly tied and they are running toward me then one does a big cartwheel and lands in front of the other and… and… and… talking to no one LADIES AND GENTELMEN, WE'VE FOUND OUR WINNER!

I know, I'm so mean! Suspense! Muhahahaha! Please reply!

font colorgold Chappie 20 font colorgold 

(The whole class got moved up to 6th grade, even Harold)

D: Congrats, Helga! You just won $1,000,000,000 and a 2 week trip to Hawaii for 2!

What they didn't know that Lila was watching them and was getting angrier and more disgusted by the nano-second.

LILA: to herself Lets just see how lucky you are, once I put my plan into action.

D: (who didn't hear Lila) Well Helga, how does it feel to become rich instantly?

HELGA: well, I'm not sure. First I have to spend it.

D: you two can go home and Helga, tomorrow, you will be on the cruise with 1 very lucky guest. Who will that be?

HELGA: well, I can't decide between Phoebe and Arnold. I'll think about it tonight.

She walks home and then calls Phoebe.

HELGA: Phoebe, guess what?

PHEOBE: what, you lost?

HELGA: No! I won!

PHEOBE: OMG! Who will you take with you?

HELGA: I haven't decided yet. Bye.

She hangs up. Then she decided who shell take. She called Phoebe back.

HELGA: hey, Pheebs, I've decided who to take.

PHEOBE: who?!

HELGA: I chose………………

font colorsilver Chappie 21 font colorsilver 

Yes! I'm up to 20 chapters! Well, here goes ;x:

HELGA: YOU!

PHEOBE: Yay! Thank you, Helga!

HELGA: Your welcome, Pheebs. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow the dock!

PHEOBE: Yes, captain!

font colorsilver Next day……… font colorsilver 

PHEOBE: hey Helga, hey Danielle, ready for Hawaii?

HELGA: You betcha!

They went on the boat and pretty soon they were in Hawaii and extremely excited. Helga and Phoebe went in their hotel rooms, which were right next to each other. But what Helga didn't expect to see was an uninvited guest.

? Hello, Helga.

HELGA: Lila! What are you doing here?

LILA: kidnapping you so you will never get back home and see your boyfriend Arnold, and he'll be mine, all mine, just like when I bribed Mr. Simmons into making us partners last year.

She snapped her finger and her dad came out of the closet and put his hand on her mouth. Helga got dragged into the dad's car and he drove away to a big room with 3 doors and put Helga in the black one, in between the red and blue ones. Lila put chains on her hands and legs and tied her with a rope and then locked the door but dropped the key.

LILA: so long, sucker! Muhahahaha!

Oh no! Will Phoebe realize that Helga's missing? Will Helga find her way out of there before the boat takes off again and she'll be stranded there forever? Will Arnold find out and come and help? Will I ever get away from the computer? Read on!

font colorbrown Chappie 22 font colorbrown 

Luckily for Helga, the locks that she locked her with were unlocked, but the rope was too tight.

HELGA: oh, if only I could only reach into my pocket… yes! holding up her phone That is one reason to never go anywhere without a cell phone.

She called Phoebe, but the phone was busy.

HELGA: she's probably talking to Gerald. Gerald! Arnold!

She quickly called Arnold.

HELGA: Arnold? It's Helga. Look, Lila followed me and Phoebe here and kidnapped me so she could be your girlfriend, and I know you can't help me now, but PU-LEEZ tell Gerald to get off the phone cuz he's hogging up Phoebe's phone line!

ARNOLD: oh, Helga! I'll tell Gerald right now! Bye:-

Luckily Gerald was at Arnold's house.

ARNOLD: Gerald, you have to get off the phone now!

GERALD: why?

ARNOLD: because Helga's been kidnapped by Lila and she needs Phoebe's phone line!:o

GERALD: oh, okay, Phoebe I have to hang up and stay by the phone. they hung up

Helga called her again and Phoebe picked up.

PHEOBE: hello?

HELGA: Pheebs, it's Helga. Look, get Danielle to come over here fast and open the door I'm in. I'm in the door that's colored— (her phone died)

PHEOBE: Helga? Oh no!

she ran to the other door next to hers and knocked.

PHEOBE: Danielle?!

D: yes?

PHEOBE: come out and get to your car and I'll explain on the way.

They ran out and started driving and she started explaining.

PHEOBE: so Lila kidnapped Helga and put poisonous spider in the door, so if we're not there soon it could be the end of her.

font face"Benguiat Bk BT" font colorbrightgreen Chappie 23They finally got there. But when they got in, there was a huge maze.

D: Phoebe, lets start and when we get to a fork, we'll go separate ways. But knowing Lila, she probably put snakes in one door, so if you hear hissing, don't open it.

PHEOBE: kay!

They went in and soon they got to a 3-way fork.

D: Phoebe, you take the middle, I'll take the left.

Danielle was right. Lila's dad DID put snakes in one door, the blue one. In 3 min., they both reached a door. Phoebe tried to open the black one, but it was locked.

PHEOBE: Helga?

HELGA: PHOEBE! Get me outa here! There's a poisonous spider in here!

PHEOBE: it's locked!

HELGA: Lila dropped the key!

Phoebe started looking on the floor cuz the key was the same color.

PHEOBE: Oh no! I can't find it!

HELGA: Oh no!

The poisonous spider was creeping closer and closer and closer to Helga and suddenly…

HELGA: PHOEBE--! dead silence.

PHEOBE: Helga! Oh no Danielle, the spider got to Helga!

D: we need to get her out now!

PHEOBE: how?

Then they here a noise that sounds like… hissing!

font face"PosterBodoni BT" Chappie 24:

PHEOBE: Aaaaahhhhh! Snakes! Eating through the door!

D: Wait, that's a good thing! We'll open the blue door, crawl through the hole and kill the snakes with my pocketknife!

They did just as she said and saw Helga lying there, unconscious, but still breathing. They carried her to the car and drove to the dock, before Lila could get away. On the way, Helga woke up.

They ran out the door and her dad waiting at the dock. Danielle called the police and they got there in a jiffy.

cop Hey, what's the problem?

LILA: nothing.

cop why did you call us?

HELGA: because this little brat and her father kidnapped me and locked me in a door with a poisonous spider!

cop to Lila's dad You are under arrest. And you, little lady, have to go to boarding school for 3 years!

LILA: WHAT?!

D: yes! Come on girls, before things get worse.

They went back to the hotel and had a nice, fancy dinner.

D: Sorry about what happened today, Helga. This didn't happen last year.

PHEOBE: you had this last year?

D: yea.

HELGA: guys, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call Arnold.

p&d okay.

Helga left the room and dialed Arnold's #.

ARNOLD: hello?

HELGA: hey, Arnold? It's Helga.

ARNOLD: oh, Helga. I've been meaning to talk to you. I think you are taking advantage of me to much. So… thinks: _I can't believe I'm going to say this, but… _I've decided to gulp break up!

Helga thinks: Oh no! She hangs up and goes back to dinner ing a little. Phoebe notices.

PHEOBE: Helga, what's wrong?

HELGA: ing more Pheebs, Arnold broke up with me!

PHEOBE: oh no!

HELGA: wiping her face I'm going to go back to my room. See you tomorrow!

Helga walks back to her room. Then, back at the dinner table, Phoebe gets a phone call.

PHEOBE: hello?

? hi, it's Gerald.

PHEOBE: oh, hey Gerald. Did you hear that Arnold just Helga?

GERALD: yea, I'm at his house right now. Look, Phoebe, I don't think that we can continue this relationship any longer.

PHEOBE: why not?

GERALD: because. he hung up

Phoebe told Danielle what happened and went upstairs and knocked on Helga's door.

PHEOBE: Helga, it's me, Phoebe.

HELGA: what do you want? Oh, lemme guess. Gerald dumped you. she says in a bored voice well, I don't care! So go mope to someone else.

OMG! What will happen now that Helga and Phoebe are mad at each other, not to mention dumped? But just to make you :), I'll tell you this: Arnold is mad at Helga for takin advantage of him, Phoebe and Gerald are mad at each other, Helga's mad at Arnold for dumpin her, and Phoebe's mad at everyone for, well, you know why, but she doesn't really have a reason for Arnold except that he's friends with Gerald who dumped her.

Chappie 25

For the next 13 days, Helga and Phoebe tried to avoid each other as much as possible. Finally, their trip was over and they went home. Phoebe was planning a way to get back at Gerald when someone knocked on her door at home .

PHEOBE: come in it was Arnold

ARNOLD: hi Phoebe. Look, you know how we're both mad at Helga and Gerald?

PHEOBE: yeeeeees………

ARNOLD: well, I know a way to make them both mad and regret everything they did to us.

PHEOBE: great, but how?!

ARNOLD: by becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Helga will be so mad that her ex-best friend is dating her ex-boyfriend and the same with Gerald.

PHEOBE: I like your thinking, sweetie.

ARNOLD: thank you. they kissed

Little did they know that Phoebe ceiling had a hole, and Gerald could see everything and was getting angrier by the minute.

GERALD: to himself oh no! I've gotta go tell Helga!

At Helga's house…

Gerald knocked on Helga's door and Bob answered it.

BRAINY: olga, your little friend's here!

HELGA: okay!

Gerald walked upstairs to her room and she was surprised to see him.

GERALD: hey Helga, you'll never guess what I found out!

HELGA: what?

GERALD: Arnold and Phoebe became bf and gf just to make us mad!

HELGA: well, their doing a pretty good job! What do think we should do?

GERALD: have you ever heard of 'whatever you do goes back to you' or 'don't do something you wouldn't want to happen to you'?

HELGA: so you're suggesting that we do the same?

GERALD: yes. What do you say?

HELGA: yes!

GERALD: great! I'll see you tomorrow when we "accidentally" show them.

HELGA: all right. Bye. she :-es him on the cheek

GERALD: bye.

Chappie 26

Arnold and Phoebe and Gerald and Helga were at the same restaurant but they didn't know that the other couple was there. Gerald & Helga were at the front, and Arnold & Phoebe were at the back. All of a sudden…

PHEOBE: Arnold, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the restroom.

ARNOLD: of course, sweetie.

Phoebe went to the bathroom and on the way she found Gerald and Helga sitting there talking.

PHEOBE: excuse me, but what are you doing here?!

GERALD: we're having a date, traitor.

PHEOBE: Arnold?

ARNOLD: yes?

PHEOBE: come here please

Arnold came over and saw his ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend dating and they all got into a big fight. Then they all left.

Sorry it's so short, but I've got writers block! Oh wait! A sudden idea just came to me:-P

font colorgold Chappie 27

(Note: they are all starting 8th grade with Mr. Simmons again and Lila just got out of boarding school)

MR. SIMMONS: Hello again everyone! cricket chirps :) Now does everyone remember when we started the 'marriage' project, well we're going to continue that again! ;-Z;-Z;-Z;-Z;-Z And for the first activity, you will all write 3 things or more you like about your partner.

all BOOOOOOO!:o!:o!:o!:o!:o

MR. SIMMONS: you will be graded on this! booing stops immediately now, the way you do it is you take your paper, write 3 or more things, and then make it into a paragraph. Then in 2 days, you will read them in front of the class. ;x:-P:)

2 days later…

mr s okay, Helga and Brainy, come up first. Brainy please read yours.

Brainy wrote: _ i Helga is cute;x. Helga is really cute;x;x. Helga is really, really cute;x;x;x. /i _

Then Brainy's whole face turned red as a marker as the entire class except Helga cracked up forever.

mr s er, okay Brainy, thank you for sharing that with us. :) Helga?

Helga wrote: _ i Brainy sucks. Brainy sucks. Brainy sucks._

_P.S. Brainy sucks._

_P.S.S. He's always butting into my PRIVATE conversations. /i _

mr s that was… very… very nice Helga. Please sit down. the rest of the class went and then, it was Lila's turn. (Arnold went :-P)

Lila wrote: _You're eyes, like 2 green jellybeans, are pools I want to bathe in. To Arnold with the red hot lips— /i _

Then the bell rang. Mr. Simmons told Lila to continue tomorrow, because hers was so good. Helga thought as she rode on the bus… that sounds familiar, where have I heard it from? And then it clicked. She stole my diary when I was on the trip! As I ran up to my room, my diary was gone, just as I had suspected. Then I came up with a plan to get her back.

HELGA: let's just see you like the tables turned on YOU, little-miss-perfect.

font colorhotpink Chappie 28

(Oh, people? I made a mistake; they were in i 9th /i grade, not eighth, and Mr. Simmons switched schools. Sorry for the confusion!)

So the next day, Helga started with her plan to humiliate Lila. Unfortunately, they still had to go up in pairs, thus Arnold was standing there bored as heck, thinking: This is so dumb! It's not like you couldn't tell that she stole it from somewhere:-P

Anyway, that morning Helga was a little nervous. After all, there was one thing she was still missing, the most important part, and then she realized that this plan had just about the same chance of working that she had becoming the new Queen of Iceland. After all, every single thing that she tried to do failed. i Well, /i she thought, i I'll find out in 6th period /i (English).

Back to school now. They were in lunch, and they were serving the usual Monday Special (o.k.a. UFF-- b U /b ndiscvered b F /b oul b F /b ood.)

All of a sudden Harold jumped up in front of me while I was eating the UFF, and starting saying in his usual singsong voice:

ha Hey, Helga! You better not get any closer with your one caterpillar eye-brow or I might vomit all over you!"

HELGA: threw up into the bucket next to her and getting some on Harold :-P (after a moment. . . ) Well, seems i I've /i just vomited all over i you /i .

ha EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

evry1 Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Helga smiled to herself. i Now I got /i just i what I need. /i So Helga snuck into her class with her rope, bucket, and a in her eyes.

Later in Mr. Simmons's class. . .

MR. SIMMONS: Lila, would you like to start the poem from the beginning?

l Yes I would! Thank you ever so much, Mr. Simmons!

She started out with:

LILA: To Arnold with the red hot li—

HELGA: font colorhotpink size5 NOW! FONT COLORHOTPINK 

And with that, she pulled on her rope (and being in the front seat no one could see it) and on Lila came down all the vomit Helga spit out at lunch (which was a lot, believe me!)

evry1 (even Arnold) font colorhotpink size5.9 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA font color-hotpink 

LILA: font colorhotpink size99.999 HELGA!

Chappie 29

The next day, everyone was so happy about what Helga did. Because she soon found out that Lila had secretly been making them all miserable except Arnold while she was in Hawaii (before she was kidnapped).

?1 Helga, Sid told me what you did yesterday, that was so cool!

?2 I can't believe you did that!

?3 I just can't believe that I witnessed it!

Helga was walking down the hall, getting tons of those remarks. But there was just one little sourpuss…

LILA: How dare you do that to me! I'm going to sue you! When my dad gets out of jail, we'll have you living on the streets!

HELGA: WHATever…

The next day, Helga was at home, still in shock about what happened. She decided to ask Phoebe to come over.

HELGA: (on the phone) Hey Phoebe.

PHEOBE: Hey Helga I still can't believe what you did yesterday!

HELGA: (evil grin) Yea, that was so cool. I can't believe Little-Miss-I'm-So-Beautiful-And-Perfect didn't realize she had it coming.

PHEOBE: Yea . . . Hey Helga, can you come over now? It's urgent.

HELGA: Sure, I'll be right there.

Chappie 30

---------At Phoebe's House . . . ---------

HELGA: Hey Pheebes. What's up?

PHEOBE: (on the computer) I need to show you something. Look!

She pointed at the screen and showed Helga the thing she wanted to see. She gasped; Phoebe was logged onto www.mr. Those are pictures of Mr. Simmons from the 1960's!

PHEOBE: I just barely managed to hack into the 'secret folder of the past,' as he calls it. Lila's dad must be pretty good at computers to get here.

HELGA: Hey! I remember something. Lila told me that she bribed Mr. Simmons, so these must be what she used . . . . Whoa, brain cramp. Is it okay if I go home to rest?

PHEOBE: Sure. See you later!

Helga sat there, resting, and she heard the loudest knock on the door ever.

he (to herself) sheesh! Can't a girl get some rest?

She opened the door and saw—and saw—

? Hello, Helga. I've been meaning to talk to you for EVER.

It was her.

font colornickbeckie Chappie 31

It was filthy, no good, mean, stinkin' Lila.

HELGA: What do you want, Little-Miss-I'm-Not-So-Perfect-Anymore:)

LILA: That thing that you did on Monday, that was pure luck:-P I can beat you any time, anywhere, any game. So what do you say? Kind of like a wrestling match. You punch me once, I punch you once. The one who wins has to wear a chicken costume to school next Monday for the rest of the week.

HELGA: Bring it on!

LILA: All right, but I'm warning you, you have a less chance of even punching me even once than becoming the queen of Iceland. So, I'll go first. :-P

She tried to punch her, but Helga caught her fist just before it hit her stomach.

LILA: Fine, I missed, but you're not going to do much better!

HELGA: Oh yea?!

LILA: Yea!

HELGA: Fine, get ready for some serious damage! O, and just so you know, I've been taking karate since I was four. ;x

Helga swung. Helga got her. Suddenly the News she had been watching before turned back on.

Tv reporter This just in: There has been a most unfortunate death in another country, and so now, font colorNickbeckie size100 HELGA PATAKI WILL BE THE NEW QUEEN OF ICELAND!

font colorbrightgreen Chappie 32

(a/n: '' means someone is thinking)

That night, Helga's parents decided to go on a trip to New York, but without Helga. So, they left her in Olga's care. When Helga found out about this. . . ;)

HELGA: WHAT?! YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE WITH OLGA?! And when are you leaving!:o

BB You heard me little missy. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning at 5 am:-P

HELGA: But—but—but—you can't leave me here with OLGA!:o

(Olga walks in the room)

O Hello everybody! Guess what? I have a new little sister and brother!

M Oh, that's great honey.

HELGA: WHO?!

O I want it to be a surprise. They'll be here tomorrow, at 8:30 am, and don't be rude!

HELGA: Yea, yea, whatever!

The Next Day. . . (Saturday)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Helga slammed her alarm clock sleepily and fell on the floor with a THUMP. Then she looked at the time and realized it was 8:00.

Oh, great, Olga's "little kids" will be here in half and hour.

She got dressed and went downstairs and saw that Big Bob and Miriam had already left.

O Hey, Helga! Aren't you just SOO excited to see my little sis and bro?

H (grumpily) Yea, yea, keep your shirt on.

(Helga could only too well remember the last time Olga had brought home a little sister. But maybe this time will be different if a boy is coming too.)

Helga got herself breakfast and then went back upstairs at 8:25 to go back to sleep. Once she had gotten herself in her sleeping position, she heard the doorbell. Then she heard loud voices. That was Olga greeting them.

O Come in, come in! Come with me, I'll introduce you to Helga, my real little sister!

Helga froze. She really didn't want to meet them now—or ever, now that she thought about it. But before she could tell them to go away, Olga knocked.

O Helga, open the door!

HELGA: Fine, fine, I'll open up.

Helga unlocked the door and opened it. She screamed.

HELGA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

font color srdyjnhbgvgt face"comic Sans ms" Chappie 33

It was Arnold and Lila!

Oh no! Little-miss-not-so-perfect is in MY house!:o But yay! Arnold is in my HOUSE:- Well, this is going to be pure torture.

HELGA: Well, well, well. If it isn't football-head and the girly-girl. :-P So you two are now my dumb sister's little siblings? Well that stinks. I'm going back to bed.

A Few Hours Later

O Hey, baby sister! Arnold, Lila, and I are going on a boat. Want to come?

HELGA: All right, but only because all the good TV shows aren't on anymore. :-P

LILA: Oh no! Helga's coming! I-I mean yay! Helga's coming!

On the Boat

Olga and Lila were looking at the moon, singing. And Helga and Arnold looked extremely bored. ;-Z

ARNOLD: (sarcastically) Well, this is fun.

HELGA: And you think I'm having a jolly time:-P

ARNOLD: Will you stop biting my head off!:o Sheesh. . .

HELGA: I'm sorry. (pause) You know, when I opened my door this morning, I was mad and happy. I was mad because of Lila. But I was happy to see you. :-

ARNOLD: Really? Because the only reason I said yes to Olga when she asked me to be her little brother is that I wanted to be with you again. :-

HELGA: Really?

ARNOLD: Really. 

Then they kissed.

font face"PosterBodoni BT" colorred size4 marquee style"filterglow (add1,strength40)dropshadow(directionright,colormagenta)glow(colorlightpink,strength40)blur;font-size:50pt" marquee style"border:30px dotted hotpink" behavioralternate marquee style"border:30px dotted hotpink" marquee style"border:30 px dotted mediumpurple behavioralternate marquee style"border:30px double red" behavioralternate marquee direction"left" behaviorslide b The End /b /marquee /marquee /marquee /marquee /marquee br 


End file.
